The present invention relates to a transfer device for an electrostatic copying apparatus and, more particularly, to a transfer device with a transfer roller having a function to nip a copying paper between the transfer roller and a photosensitive drum.
In an electrostatic copying apparatus, a transfer process to transfer a toner image formed on a photosensitive layer laid on the surface of the photosensitive drum generally is executed by a transfer device. A process to peeling a copying paper transferred from the photosensitive drum is performed by a peeling device.
In recent years, there has been eager demands for sizedown and light-weight of the electrostatc copying apparatus. To satisfy such demands, there is a proposal to reduce a diameter of the photosensitive drum by improving a sensitivity of the photosensitive layer.
However, the image transfer and peeling processes, respectively, are still made by using the conventional transfer and peeling devices which require relatively large spaces around the photosensitive drum. Therefore, even if the diameter reduction of the drum is attained, there is a limit in realizing the sizedown and light-weight of the copying apparatus.